


Not the original plan for the evening

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes has a dirty mouth, First Time Together, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, M/M, Minor Character Death, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Steve, it's not even entirely historically accurate really, mention of Sarah Rogers' terminal illness, pre catfa, preserum steve, seriously someone should wash his mouth out, talk of bottom!bucky, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's fingers were gentle as they brushed over his scalp, and Bucky sighed softly, leaning in to the touch. Steve looked distracted, frowning to himself, the fingers of his other hand tapping against the arm of their little couch, and Bucky pushed his head harder against Steve's hand, eyes closing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the original plan for the evening

**Author's Note:**

> I uhh don't really know what to say about this one. This was written over about a week via email, where i got bored and started writing this kink and the recipient egged me on. Three thousand words later, here we are. Oops.  
> Un-beta'd like usual.

Steve's fingers were gentle as they brushed over his scalp, and Bucky sighed softly, leaning in to the touch. Steve looked distracted, frowning to himself, the fingers of his other hand tapping against the arm of their little couch, and Bucky pushed his head harder against Steve's hand, eyes closing.

"What's on your mind Stevie?"

"Jus' tryna work something out for class, don't worry about it."

Bucky nodded slightly and tucked his head against Steve's hip, and he swung his legs, hanging over the other arm of the sofa. He stayed quiet, nearly falling asleep with Steve's hand in his hair when he felt a sharp tug on his hair. Bucky's eyes snapped open and he went rigid, and he glanced up at Steve. The man hadn't noticed, staring off into the distance. Bucky felt another tug, harder this time, and had to bite his tongue to prevent a moan from escaping. He must have made some sort of noise, because Steve stirred, slowly glancing over at him. He panicked, flushing bright red as he sat up. That caused Steve to tug at his hair _again_ and he bit back another noise, more successful this time.

"Bucky?"

He didn't answer, slowing his breathing forcefully focusing on anything but the heat in his belly.

"Bucky what's the matter?"

He growled under his breath. "I'm fine Steve."

"No you're not, you're radiating heat. You gettin' sick Buck?"

Bucky gritted his teeth and pushed upright, moving stiffly towards the hall. He heard Steve get up, trailing after him, could nearly feel the concern coming off him in waves.

"Bucky talk to me!"

"I'm _fine_!"

He realised too late that he was yelling, and immediately felt guilty, but didn't stop, and didn't look back. Who the fuck knew what he'd do if he looked at Steve when he was this strung out. Bucky darted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, just in time to stop Steve chasing him there too. Engaging the lock, he slumped against the door, and shuddered, slowly releasing the control he had on himself. Keeping his mouth clamped shut, Bucky shivered, before glancing down at the tenting fabric of his pants. All from a tug on his hair. God he was screwed. And not the way he wanted to be either. 

"Bucky?" There was a knock on the bathroom door as he leaned against it, shaking slightly. He didn't answer, couldn't trust himself. He shook his head blindly despite knowing Steve wouldn't see it. The knock came again, louder. "Bucky!" Gone was concern, in its place, fear. "Talk to me Buck!" Bucky opened his mouth, closed it. He had to say something, couldn't let Steve work himself up over something like this. Had to speak. Had to _speak_. He thrust his hands in his hair, like he always did, and hissed through his teeth as he found out the hard way that that was the most stupid fucking thing that he had ever done. He was worked up enough that even his _own_ hands were sending a spike of pleasure down his spine. Something slammed against the door at his back, startling him. There was a pause. "Open this door Bucky or I swear I will break it down." The voice was harsh, but there was a layer of panic. Bucky took a shaky breath, straightened, turned.

He opened the door as Steve threw himself against it again. Instead of hitting hard wood, he slammed into Bucky's chest, driving the air out of both of their lungs. He didn't hesitate, wrapping his arms tight around Bucky's neck. He was trembling, but it eased as Bucky ran his hands down Steve's back. "Please talk to me Buck" he whispered, and Bucky kicked himself. Of course Steve would react badly - his mama had always hidden the true extent of her illness from him, and he hadn't known how bad it had been until she had started coughing blood. She hadn't been gone long, and Steve was still hurting from that. Then Bucky goes and does the same thing - hiding from him, not talking to him. Christ.

"Steve I'm sorry. 'M sorry for doin' this to you."

"Why did you hide from me Buck, what did I do?"

Bucky hadn't wanted to do it like this, hadn't wanted to tell Steve like this. But Steve always knew when he was lying. So he tucked the smaller man's head under his chin and sighed.

"When you pulled my hair it turned me on so much that if I hadn’t’ve left I woulda tried fucking you into the couch. Didn't wanna say anything because I was still tryna work out how to tell my best friend that not only do I seem to have developed a massive thing for havin' my hair pulled, but I  like men _and_ have developed the biggest fuckin' crush on my best friend. I don't think that's what you expected me to say, somehow."

Steve stilled, stayed quiet for a moment, then pulled back, and Bucky felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He closed his eyes, sighed deeply. "Forget I said anything. I'll go p-" He froze as he felt familiar hands tangle in his hair. Bucky's eyes snapped open and he met Steve's unwavering gaze. Then the blonde, with the faintest smirk on his face, tugged firmly and deliberately.

Just like that, Bucky was kissing him.

Any thought of being a gentleman about the situation flew out the window as Bucky herded Steve backwards, hands on his hips. Steve didn't protest, instead tugging again at his hair, wringing a groan from Bucky. His head twisted, and his lips burned a trail to Steve's ear. "Not gonna last long if you keep doin' that Stevie." His voice was harsh, and he nipped at Steve's earlobe with his teeth, grinning when he heard Steve's breath hitch.

There was a thud as Steve's back hit the wall, and Bucky's hands shifted down. He crouched slightly, hands tensing on Steve's thighs, then lifted, urging the blonde to wrap his legs around him. His grin widened when Steve did so eagerly, running his lips over Bucky's jaw. The action jammed their hips together, and Bucky let out an appreciative breath as Steve groaned softly. He rose slightly, using the leverage granted by his ankles locked at Bucky's back, then ground down against him. Bucky nearly put his fist through the wall as his hand jerked, planting next to Steve's head. The fingers of his right hand squeezed firmly on Steve's hip, and he got his hair tugged in response.

"Christ, Rogers, I'm no saint."

Bucky pushed off the wall, took an experimental step as his hands ended up on Steve's ass to hold him up. If they were lucky, he might make it to the couch. 

They did.

Bucky stumbled just as they came up to the couch, and didn't try to save himself from falling, simply twisted so Steve would land on his chest. He thumped against the cushions, breathing heavily as his hands came up to frame Steve's face. Steve grazed his teeth over his jaw, sending white lightning flickering over his vision. as he gasped. "Steve." It came out as a breathy moan, and he tried again, needing to ask before he lost the mental capacity to do so.

"Steve." It was stronger that time, and had Steve looking at him, running his tongue over his lips as he stared down at Bucky. His expression almost answered the unasked question, but Bucky forced it out anyway.

"You sure?"

Steve paused, fingers tapping against Bucky's chest. He was actually considering the question. Good.

"Am I sure if I want to sleep with the person I've been in love with for years?" Bucky's breath hitched as Steve grinned down at him. "Yeah, I'm sure Buck."

"Ohthank _god_ " Bucky pulled that grinning mouth to his own, nipping at Steve's lips with his teeth before kissing him properly. And by properly, he meant fucking his tongue into Steve's mouth until the other man was groaning, and then a while longer for good measure. He purred into Steve's mouth before trailing open mouthed kisses across his jaw and down his throat, humming softly. He felt Steve give a full-body twitch when he used teeth, and chuckled faintly as Steve's hands clenched in his shirt. Bucky's fingers inched up Steve's sides, taking his shirt with them, but he didn't move his mouth until the very last moment, pulling the fabric over Steve's head easily. Steve's hands drifted back down to rest on Bucky's chest, but he wouldn't meet Bucky's eyes for a moment. Bucky read him easily, sliding his hands slowly down Steve's chest.

"Jesus Stevie, why do you haveta be so gorgeous?" That had Steve looking at him again, but Bucky wasn't done. "Your neck keeps me awake sometimes, thinkin' about runnin' my teeth down it and watching you shiver. Watching you draw makes me wanna have these long fingers wrapped around me, or _in_ me fuck" He groaned at the thought, the noise trailing off into a whimper as Steve, flush spreading over his cheeks, ran his hands down his own throat. "Your skin is so fuckin soft," he continued with a gasp, needing to make Steve believe him, needing Steve to know exactly how Bucky saw him, "That I could lose myself just touching you. An' knowin' that your size means I coulda just lifted you up and pinned you to a wall, fucking you with my mouth and my dick while you rode me like your favourite toy..." Bucky's hands ran down Steve's chest slowly, learning his body as they headed towards Steve's belt. A flick of his wrist had the belt open, but he didn't do anything more, hands resting on Steve's hips as the younger man stared down at Bucky with something close to awe.

"I wanna see you naked above me, fuckin' yourself on me,  just takin' and takin' and takin' ..." Steve's eyes closed and he groaned as Bucky purred those words, rolling his hips up against Steve in a lazy movement. "Tell me what you want Stevie." 

"That" was the groaned response as Steve rubbed backwards, bringing a gasp from both of them. He was bright red as he followed Bucky's cues, starting up a slow rhythm against Bucky as he gasped out the words Bucky wanted to hear. "I want you so deep that I forget what bein' empty feels like." The words had a double meaning, and both of them knew it, but Bucky ignored that for now. Time enough for that later.

He sat up slightly, just enough to unbutton his shirt and tug it off, then pull his undershirt off and tossing that aside too. Bucky urged Steve to stand up, told him to stay where he was, and padded off to the bedroom. When he returned, it was to see Steve shucking his pants, back to him, and Bucky paused for a moment to just watch, a faint groan escaping before he could stop it. Steve glanced at him over his shoulder, and smiled impishly, though there was still a faint uncertainty in his eyes.

Steve turned as Bucky approached, and leaned up to kiss him as he played with Bucky's belt. Bucky broke the kiss after a moment, running his lips to Steve's throat and licking a long line from his clavicle to his chin. His pants fell away under Steve's hands, and he stepped out of them, nudging Steve back as he did. They stood there for a moment, Bucky suckling little marks into Steve's skin, and Steve running those artist's hands over Bucky's skin, until he felt one of those hands wrap around his cock. He shuddered-  _fuck he'd been right about Steve's hands fuck_ - letting Steve tug him over to the couch without a word.

Bucky sprawled on his back on the couch when Steve pushed him there. Steve grinned at him and crawled on top, pressing his body along Bucky's. He pressed his lips against Steve's as soon as they came close enough, giving him long opened mouth kisses that had them both gasping.

The next minutes were filled with frantic hands, soft groans, and flushed skin, until Bucky got a finger slicked up, reaching down and pressing it against Steve’s hole with a gentle nudge. Steve froze, something flickering across his face to quickly to read, and then he was pressing back against Bucky’s finger unabashedly, making soft noises of barely-contained pleasure. Steve was trembling by the time Bucky had two fingers working into him easily, and he was making soft noises that were going straight to Bucky’s cock. “Bu-ucky _please_ ” Steve whimpered, “I want - _ah_ \- you i-in me.”

Bucky withdrew his fingers, coaxing Steve to sit upright, leading their dance with soft touches. Until Steve rose, and with a sinful roll of his hips, began to slide down onto Bucky's cock. The movement was slow, Steve slowly sinking down with wide eyes. His lips were parted, and Bucky could hear him breathing in ragged pants, and only just managed to stop himself from flexing upward. He had to keep reminding himself that it was Steve's first time with him, possibly Steve's first time with a guy at all, and therefore had to take it slow. The only part of that that actually helped was the idea that Steve would hurt if he went any faster.

Steve rocked his hips, and slid down another inch, fingers scratching against Bucky's chest as he did.

"Steve,  _Jesus Christ_ " Bucky managed to keep himself still, whole body tense with the urge to move, until Steve was fully seated, gripping at Steve's hips.

Steve gave him a smug grin that was ruined by his blown pupils, and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Bucky's with a gasp at the shift in pressure. Bucky closed his eyes briefly, but they flickered open as Steve rolled his hips experimentally, groaning under his breath. He stopped himself from taking control, rolling them over and fucking Steve hard, but only just, and couldn't help the shallow thrust upwards. Bucky's eyes met Steve's as the man lifted himself up with a gasp, before slowly easing down again, and again, until he was riding Bucky hard and fast. Most of what he was saying was incomprehensible, but some things stood out, turning Bucky on even further.

"Fuck, _Bucky_ , fuck..."

Add that to the fact that Steve had tunnelled his hands into Bucky's hair again and was tugging at the strands almost absently, left a very uncontrolled Bucky under him, shifting and gasping and painting the air blue with his speech.

"Harder Stevie harder _please_ Steve fuck damnit please." Bucky groaned, loud in the quiet apartment.

Steve was alternating between a hard, fast pace, and a slow grind against his cock that had Bucky’s vision hazing with pleasure. He reached up, dragging his hands slowly up Steve's chest until he could wrap a hand around the back of his neck, tugging him down for a kiss. It was long and sloppy, neither of them caring about finesse when Steve was riding Bucky's cock. The blonde was flushed, red speckling his face and down his neck, and it was so fucking hot that Bucky slid his lips off Steve's and down, following the splotches of red down to Steve's clavicle. He planted his mouth firmly and sucked, adding to the red before trailing his lips to Steve's shoulder.

One of his hands snuck between them, gliding over sweat-slick skin until he could rub at the tip of Steve's cock. Steve gasped, unconsciously jerking forward against his hand. And as much as he loved having his mouth all over Steve, he wanted to touch his cock properly, and watch Steve's face as he did. His other hand left the nape of Steve's neck, sliding to his shoulder and pushing gently. "Sit up Stevie I wanna see..." He trailed off in a groan as Steve did, and clenched around Bucky as he did. Christ. He didn't shift his gaze though, feeling himself drool a little as he stared at Steve's cock. It was gorgeous, flushed, curving up a little, expectantly, and he decided then and there that he was going to feel it in his ass by week’s end. More than once if he could help it. Steve growled his name, and he realised he must have been speaking aloud, and he flicked his eyes up to meet Steve's gaze.

Steve's mouth was open as he ground onto Bucky, and his eyes were blown black, but there was a glint in them that told Bucky that Steve was totally on board with that idea. So Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock, teasing the head, smearing precome all over it, then slowly pumped it, countering Steve's own rhythm. "You'd like that, wouldn't .. _.fuck_... you Stevie?" He whispered silkily, because if Steve's reaction to him talking earlier was anything to go by, Steve liked hearing him say exactly what he wanted, voice low and husky as Steve rode him. "You'd like to see ... _oh god_  ... see me spread in front of you... taking your cock in as deep ... _fuck_ Steve... as you can go ... hearing me scream as ...  _fuckfuckfuck yes Steve_ ... as you fuck me so hard I could come before you even touched me- Steve god do that again _fuck_."

Steve obliged, rising up nearly high enough for Bucky to slip out, then slowly sliding back down, clenching his muscles around the intrusion. White lights flickered across his vision, and Bucky pumped his hand on Steve's cock in a matching rhythm, rocking his hips up in short, sharp thrusts against Steve every time he bottomed out. Steve whined, trembling at the onslaught of sensation, before gasping out "I'm gonna... gonna ...  _Bucky!_ " Bucky's name left Steve on a short scream as he froze, eyes wide, before his muscles jerked as he came hard, all over Bucky's hand and stomach. The contractions of Steve's ass as he came sent Bucky over, and he shuddered, moaning low in his throat.

Steve crumpled against him with a soft noise, and after a moment of willing it to happen, Bucky managed to lift his arms and wrap them around him. He kissed the top of Steve's head, and gave him a lazy kiss when he lifted his head. When Bucky could breathe again, he chuckled, tugging Steve higher onto his chest. He felt himself slipping out of Steve, and Steve groaned faintly, almost drowning out the wet noise. "Steve ... Stevie ... I think it ... this ... is a little bit more than a crush." He said  _‘I think’_  but he knew full well that he was head over heels for the man draped over him. He loved Steve Rogers, and he didn't care about the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
